Dark Black KNight
by Penman Specialist
Summary: Written After Fight or Flight. In the future, everything's gone dark. The brightest light still existing that could possibly defeat the regime that is Mohinder Suresh's Company, is a small resistance comprised of few, led by Noah Bennet.
1. Prologue: The Man We Thought Evil

**Dark Black (K) Night** **Prologue: The Man We All Thought Evil…The Man We All Thought Dead**

On the rooftop of the Deveaux Society, the hero returns. Unaware his father has died on this roof. Unaware of who now possesses ownership of this roof. And he is thus surprised when atop the building, with a dim rooftop lighting casting a halo around this man, is Sylar.

"Sylar?" Hiro Nakamura states with surprise. This man was evil, how could he still be alive? At least he had saved New York, from the looks of it. Hiro, that is. Not this…monster, this parasite. Yet something looked dark about this rooftop. Everything had, though. Ever since he had killed his hero

"The name's Gabriel Grey, Hiro." The man spoke with a calm, convincing and charismatic air.

"It could not be. You are no angel." Hiro sputtered defiantly.

"Neither are you. You've fled the truth." He smirked, almost acknowledging his evil actions of the past. But pointing out the flaws in Hiro. He could've used Hiro, not as a tool, but as a companion. He needed all the help he could get. Bennett and the Haitian weren't enough, and they, too, had their disagreement with his prophecies and sermons.

"I have not!" But he had, he had run from the past, where his hero, Adam Monroe was dead. He hadn't even killed him. Not until he encountered him. Hiro found a then-deserted island in 1800, thought he'd escaped. But no, no. Adam had to haunt him, and he'd had to…kill him. It was tough. But he stayed dead. Not like Sylar…or Gabriel, as he was now called.

"You have. Now let me tell you a story. It's I can hope for to keep you from killing me."

"Not true. You have your powers." Hiro had his hand on his hilt and his eyes half-squinting, trying to brace himself for battle with the man he thought evil…the man he thought dead.

"Not anymore. A lot's changed, Hiro. A lot." Gabriel sat down, as if meditative.

"Tell me." Hiro did as well, sheerly business.

"Peter's been captured. He's lost his will to fight the Company, who believe he's dangerous. He won't be controlled. But he is. He's a case study, and soon the Company plan to unleash him as a nuclear weapon." Hiro gasped at this news.

"Yes, I'm sorry too." The new Sylar…no, Gabriel…still retained some dry wit. But he appeared sincere, and he continued. "No one's seen Claire. I haven't killed…not since the Haitian and I removed our greatest threats, Maya and Alejandro. Nikki is also dead, Peter got violent when Mohinder and her, as partners, were doing some interrogation."

"This…is all lies…you're scaring me…" Hiro seemed overwhelmed; he really was not ready for this. His encounters with Adam Monroe had broken him, and now he would live in denial, and hiding. "You're still evil!"

Gabriel saw the flash of the blade, glimmering in the shadows, surreptitiously. He saw it whip of the sheath like lightning. Now would've been an opportune moment for Hiro to freeze time, and he tried. Like hell he tried. Gabriel just sidestepped the stroke, and commented.

"Don't believe me? Look behind you, look who I'm working with." Bennett and the Haitian appeared from the door, coolly nodding and the Haitian, eyes closed, canceling Hiro's power.

"Whatever I have stepped into…It…it isn't real..." Hiro was shrouded in pain, and he couldn't escape. From the realization that Takezo Kensei was just a legend, to killing 'Takezo'. And what he came home to should be a happy world, with the cheerleader alive and Sylar dead. This was all too much. Many can't handle the truth…when it's gloomy…dreadful…dark.

"Oh, it is, Hiro. And we need you." Bennett beckoned with his voice.

"I can't take it…" Hiro backed towards the building, as if he'd jump.

"Hiro, don't do this." Noah Bennett made every word sound pleading and commanding at once.

"Sayonara." Hiro shuddered at the thought of this future, and vanished.


	2. A Rooftop Meeting

**Dark Black (K) Night** **Chapter One: A Rooftop Meeting**

On the rooftop of the Deveaux Society, three of the only heroes left for the world gather. The three stare off at the smog, at the Company's building in Kirby Plaza so far off. Five years changed.

"Well, we expected this, but Claude and Nathan are now off the map." Noah told Gabriel, lost in though, he did not respond.

"This has been a difficult road for me. I risk my life out there for the grand vision." Sylar thought to the journey that took him here, and the lost Mendez 9th painting that led him here, where they had seen Hiro come onto the roof.

"You're nothing more then a preacher." Noah said, gritting. The Haitian and he were actually hunting down heroes, having plans. All the other Mendez Paintings had fulfilled themselves. Except one, which Bennett continuously pushed to the back of his head.

"Well, you're no special either." Gabriel muttered back.

"Does it matter?" The Haitian spoke softly, as if to his dad in the heavens, to himself in thought. But the sheer fact of his speech stopped Gabriel Grey and Mr. Bennett right in their mental tracks.

"Anyway, the Haitian's really the only hero we have. Everyone else, hell, even me, is disjointed from you two. And if you are resisting me for making us a grand philosophy, you might want to remember something. The Company we're fighting gained power among the regular humans like me and you, because of a visionary named Daniel Linderman." The man who had been Sylar convinced and challenged with all of his words.

"I understand that. But let's count here. We have Peter, useless and captive. West and Claire have vanished, and now Nathan and Claude. Matt is our greatest foe, and Nikki's dead, and for whatever she was worth, Monica. Hana won't speak to us, and Molly can't locate anyone because it seems no one knows where she is."

"Thanks for the recap, Bennett. Maybe you also want to remind me how I was almost killed before you realized I was on your side. How I lost my powers." Sylar strode towards Noah menacingly.

"Not at all." Noah signaled the Haitian to be ready. A mind-wipe, or to shoot him. Even the heroes had strife between them now.

"Well then." And Gabriel Grey showed signs of Sylar in the glint of his eyes. "Maybe I should remind you…how your family was massacred, how Peter slipped through your fingers."

"I'd prefer you didn't." Bennet retorted, going towards the stairs with the Haitian, as Gabriel backed off, not out of fear but clear shock at what just came over him.

"I always liked him better as a villain. It was too much for fate to put him on our side and WITH powers, right?" Bennett sarcastically went on as they turned down the stairs into the hallway, for the elevator.

The Haitian had no response, as usual. He merely nodded as the elevator headed down.

"Should we have told him about Mr. Davis?" Noah whispered, as if the very man was a turning point amongst five years of struggle.

"It was best not to." The Haitian said, as they headed to the car.


	3. A Man Possesed

**Dark Black (K) Night** **Chapter Two: A Man Possessed**

The date is September 2008, four years before the return of Hiro. Peter Petrelli is thought dead by the world after his last stand with Adam Monroe. The Haitian and Molly Walker mysteriously disappeared from the Company's grasp.

"Can we really do this?" Matt Parkman seemed oddly nervous, as he walked down the hall with newly appointed regional manager of the Northeast, Mohinder Suresh.

"Or course we can, Matt." The scientist, Dr. Suresh, had a sphere of influence akin to that of the ex-manager Mr. Bennett. Nikki Sanders and Matt Parkman were both his partners, and whole legions of scientists and agents were at his command in the Plaza facility.

"I mean…it's getting…rather dangerous." Matt cast glances off his shoulder and almost plead with the Indian.

"It's OK. As long as Nikki is there and he remains in the cell, it is all well." Mohinder waved him off, studying his clipboard

"Will this go over well in corporate?" Elle Bishop had spent too much time nearby, observing. Angela and Bob must be getting edgy about the operation. Matt wasn't particularly scared of them, yet they were unusually sadistic, especially Elle. And if they could get to the prisoner before they did…well, it would be scary.

"Let me handle corporate." As of late, Mohinder had been moving as if by a guided, mysterious hand. Unlike Parkman, the disappearance of Molly had not fazed him emotionally at all. Matt had nearly broken down.

"Alright then." They stepped into the clear glass and continued to watch a broken man.

"It's for your own good." Nikki Sanders spoke to the man, soothing as she infected some numbing drug into the man's arms.

"I'm dangerous." The man repeated, as if in a trance.

"Yes, yes you are." Like a mother calming a child. God, she hadn't been that at all in the past year. She hadn't known much about this man before this, except that he had tried to kill Sylar. So she understood how important it was to fix him, like they had fixed her.

"Why must I stay here, though? Do I deserve independence?" The man shouted, as if he'd behave if they'd just let him free.

"No." The simple answer was given as Nikki washed his cuff-locked arms and bandaged the vial wound.

"It's because of that woman, right? I don't understand how you guys can stand her…she killed my girlfriend, my love!" The man referred to Elle, who unlike Mohinder, preferred to be seen observing him.

"Trust us, it's beyond our control." Nikki rolled her eyes at the interference from the sociopath that had so disrupted their work.

"You can do anything, if you put your mind to it. Break routines; break chains, save the world. Save yourself." The words seemed ridiculous, yet they spoke to Nikki. It was as if the man was sane as a convincing…pleading? Nonetheless, it was a powerful feeling and gaze he affixed on her.

"Well, only a few more months." She lied through her teeth.

"It's been too long." The words were at a volume that nearly made it through the walls, yet it was said softly, determined as if a goal was in mind. The dosages of drugs must not have been enough. Nikki's brain was fried as lightning in sheets enveloped the stainless steel-vaulted, mostly cemented thick cell.

"I told you, Mohinder." Matt looked on sadly

"Well, it's not as if Angela will be terribly broken over it." Mohinder said, this was practically a breakthrough. Resistance to the drugs, immunity. That was very interesting in developments, anyway. It's not as if Nikki was Matt, or Sylar. No one powerful.

No one meaningful, except to her son also vanished after the death of Monica, who had tried to convince Nikki to leave the Company, and failed. Elle had killed Monica after she refused to join like Nikki refused to leave.

"You don't mess with the Petrellis. Especially Peter. And look what he's done." Matt seemed terrified. With good reason. As powerful as Matt was, Peter had the same power, and then some.

"It's no matter." Mohinder really was too confident. And it was scary. Matt was kind, he had been. But it seemed the meek scientist now collided with the once-strong policeman. Mohinder wasn't himself. It was as if he was possessed.

Elsewhere in Manhattan, a drunk paced continuously. The fifth move he had made in one month. Two of them for belligerent behavior. Three of them to escape his mother. Nathan Petrelli had almost become respectable. And then he had been betrayed.

Peter had been dead for roughly 2 and half years. That guilt was all too shocking and even now, all too real. He didn't need the now-dead Maury Parkman to have his nightmares, to see his virtual scars. He couldn't even defeat the man, not even with Matt's aid. He blamed himself for Matt's defection.

Oh, Matt would claim it was for the same reason as before: To protect Molly. Protect her from what? Sylar hadn't been seen since Kirby Plaza and Peter was dead, as if Peter would've ever been evil. Now Molly had vanished, and for two months the two were still Company men.

His mom hunted him relentlessly. Well, if he could have one victory in life, if would be evading her. And as if to counter that, a knock rang out on the door.

He grabbed his rifle, and yelled. "It's open, you bitch." God, had he really become as cold to his mom as she had been to them recently?

But that was a question for another day. Noah Bennett and the Haitian stalked in slowly, greeting him with nods. "Who are you?"

"We're your liberators."

"You look familiar." Nathan honestly couldn't remember how well he knew them, if he knew them at all. If he'd seen them once…the Haitian smirked as if Matt himself had read those thoughts.

"Well, we've known you. But your mom can't trace us. So unless we can take you into our confidence, you won't even remember this meeting." Noah motioned to the Haitian. Nathan was too buzzed to get what that meant, but he was sure it was a threat. Nonetheless, only one part stood out.

"Anyone against my mom is a friend of mine." He said, sitting down, slightly shocked.

"This is good to hear." Noah smiled, sitting as well, the Haitian remaining resolutely in the doorframe.

"Well, I'm not here to tell you what you want to hear." Nathan regained a clear, if depressed, head and became frank with him.

"Then its just coincidence?" Noah played along with him.

"Look, just tell me what this has to do with my mom, how to take her down." Nathan leaned in, sick of games and bent on one thing only.

"Wouldn't I just tell you want you want to hear, then?" The Haitian actually smirked at that one. But closed the door. They were about to get serious.

"Enough with the games." Nathan demanded.

"Well, we didn't want to, but…" Noah was wary of this. A drunkard might not respond too well if they told him flat-out.

"We? Does he even talk?" Nathan remarked sarcastically.

"Yes." The Haitian said, swiftly and barely audible.

"Listen to me, Nathan Petrelli." Noah commented, clear, precise and authoritative.

"I'm all ears." His grip loosened on the gun, and he actually leaned back.

"Your brother…is alive." Noah said, rising and trying to be ready for anything that could possibly happen.

"Thanks a lot, man." Nathan replied, again sarcastic. Something had snapped, however. As if a CD had suddenly started whirling around in his head all to fast, on many different tracks.

"It's true, and we need you." Noah urged, kindly yet sternly.

"Why would you need a flying man? To fly you up to Disneyland, with all these other fantasies? My brother is dead, you hear me?" Nathan got up and went to the window, as if to fly away. Rejecting himself, and the darkness all these powers brought on his life, he sat back down. The two other men watched.

"No, he is most definitely alive. I can prove it." The Haitian took out a picture of Peter, in the crate the night of their encounter. Of course, Nathan didn't know that he had been captured, thought dead afterwards. But that didn't matter. No one knew that bit of information outside the Company, except Noah. Even their mole was dead. Not by their hands, of course. But by Elle's.

"Then why haven't you told me? Why haven't you helped him, huh? Huh? Well it doesn't matter. I appreciate this, and I'm flying in. Now." Nathan clasped his hand on the rifle, ready to shoot down the Company; it seemed, all by himself.

"Nathan…" Noah urged to no avail.

"Damn man couldn't have contacted me, eh? Alive…damn Matt…Peter…none of you told me…" Why hadn't he known? Why hadn't he seen Peter, then? Did no one care about him?

"Haitian! Wipe him!" Noah quickly realized this was having the inverse effect of what they had thought. Instead of becoming focused, sane he was now blurry, and filled with rage and insanity.

"Don't do anything, dark man." Nathan rose out of his seat, gun cocked and leveled at the Haitian.

"Oh, he'll do what he wants." Noah pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Nathan, ready to shoot.

"I'll kill them! All of them! This world has been long past saving. Too many people ruined it for me, for us all. It's hopeless, man, hopeless. We can all die, or live in…suffering." He preached a raving chorus, letting the gun go slack suddenly.

The hand fell upon his head. Ebony upon ivory. Nathan collapsed, unconscious. His gun followed him, clattering. Noah left with the Haitian, and with them left the memory that this ever occurred. When a man depressed is shocked into reality, he can become a man possessed.

All Nathan Petrelli knew when he woke was that he was going after the Company.


End file.
